Quand la brume attrape un rhume
by Raiu-chan
Summary: Mukuro est malade et Chrome se rend donc j'ai Tsuna pour trouver une solution. Evidemment Mukuro malade égale illusions et délire un peu étrange.


**Disclaimer**: Les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi mais à Akira Amano.

**Note**: Un petit texte comme ça écrit parce que comme Mukuro, je suis malade et que je commençais à m'ennuyer donc voilà. J'espère qui n'y aura pas trop de fautes. Je corrigerais quand j'irais mieux. En gras, c'est les mots que Mukuro prononce déformé à cause de son rhume.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Tout le monde le savait, Rokudo Mukuro était un puissant combattant, un puissant illusionniste, un pur beau go...Aehm, bref jamais personne n'aurait cru que le grand Rokudo Mukuro pouvait être malade. La gardienne de la brume s'en rendit compte quand elle entendit plusieurs fois son sauveur tousser et éternuer dans son esprit. Chrome avait même l'impression d'avoir de la fièvre mais ce n'était pas le cas. Par contre l'italien devait bien avoisiner les 39,5 vu qu'il avait l 'impression de bouillir comme une écrevisse dans l'eau pourtant froide de son bocal.

__Mukuro-sama, vous êtes sur que vous allez bien ?_

__Kufufu...Atchoum ! Mais __**boui**__ ma petite __**Chrobe**__. Pourquoi tu dis __**da**__ ? _

__Vous avez l'air quand même super enrhumé_. Affirma la jeune femme.

__C'est juste un __**rhube**__. __**Chrobe**_ ?

__Oui Mukuro-sama _?

__Quand je __**rebiendrais**_...Il interrompue sa phrase pour tousser. _On repeindra les __**burs**__ de Kokuyo Land avec de la confiture de framboise. Et je tuerais le __**rébeil**__ qui parle depuis tout à l'heure._

La gardienne commença sérieusement à s'inquiéter de l'état de santé de l'illusionniste. Elle devait allez demander au boss si il n'y avait pas une solution pour soigner Mukuro. Arrivée chez les Sawada, elle expliqua rapidement le problème à Tsunayoshi, Reborn, Gokudera et Yamamoto qui encore une fois, squattaient la chambre du gardien du ciel.

_Il est vraiment si malade que ça ? Demanda Tsuna qui avait dû mal à imaginer Mukuro malade comme n'importe qui.

_Il parle de repeindre les murs de Kokuyo Land avec de la confiture à la framboise.

_Ah oui quand même...

Pendant que Reborn appelait Shamal pour avoir un solution, Chrome commençait à se demander si elle risquait d'attraper froid comme l'italien, manquerait plus qu'elle soit malade elle aussi.

_Moi je suis jamais malade. Affirma Le gardien de la pluie en souriant.

_Sa prouve bien que tu es un idiot...Lâcha tranquillement Gokudera.

_Tu sais Gokudera-kun je suis très rarement malade moi aussi...

Le gardien de la tempête se jeta fasse contre terre pour s'excuser et essaya de se rattraper maladroitement:

_Désolé Juudaime ! Je ne voulais pas vous manquer de respect ! Puis vous avez dit que vous l'êtes rarement, alors non seulement vous n'êtes pas un idiot mais en plus vous avez une excellente santé !

Tsuna soupira, c'était censé être un compliment ? Il revint au problème actuelle d'ailleurs Reborn leurs annonça que Chrome devrait tout simplement prendre les médicaments qu'il allait lui fournir et ceux ci agiraient sur Mukuro qui devrait ensuite rapidement guérir.

__Chrome, je meurs de chaud, tu __**beux**__ bien aller __**oubrir **__la fenêtre ? _

La gardienne s'exécuta mais elle vit rentrer Hibird qui chantonnait l'hymne de Namimori et son propriétaire qui pénétra lui aussi dans la chambre.

_Hi...Hibari-san ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

_Ciaossu Hibari. Salua le bébé qui contrairement à son élève, c'était fait l'idée que le préfet de discipline passait rarement par la porte.

_L'autre docteur m'a dit que j'aurais un combat avec le bébé si j'apportais ce sac de médicaments chez les Sawada.

Shamal avait donc utilisait Hibari comme coursiern quand on lui promettait un combat contre Reborn, le gardien des nuages était bien prêt à faire n'importe quoi.

_Tu auras ton combat Hibari, les médicaments sont pour Chrome, enfin pour Mukuro mais c'est elle qui doit les prendrent. Dit le tuteur qui cherchait encore une fois un moyen de se défiler.

_Oh ? Et bien si il les veut, il devra venir les chercher. Je veux le mordre à mort. Fit Hibari en sortant ses tonfas.

_Voyons Hibari-san, il est malade et..

Mais Tsuna s'interrompit en sentant l'aura de Mukuro apparaître, il se retourna et vit l'illusionniste, le visage un peu rouge et qui n'avait pas l'air au mieux de sa forme.

_Oya oya, l'alouette, tu **beus** te battre ?

Les membres de la pièces se retinrent de rire devant la voix bien enrhumé de Mukuro qui n'allait pas du tout avec son ton moqueur habituel. Mais le plus drôle fût quand le gardien de la brume tenta de faire apparaître son trident. Évidemment, il avait un peu de mal à créer les bonne illusions. Il fît donc apparaître: un bouquet de fleurs, un lapin orange, une caméra vidéo, un balais.

_Bon, c'est **bas** ça mais je m'approche. Fit l'illusionniste en tenant son balais comme son trident.

_Laisse tomber, ananas, te morde à mort maintenant serait beaucoup trop facile.

_Atten..Atchoum ! Ce coup si je vais y arriver !

Mukuro créa un râteau sous le reste de la pièce complétement mort de rire et Hibari reparti par la fenêtre, non sans dissimuler son sourire .

_Ou pas.

Tsuna alla chercher la poche de médicaments qu'Hibari avait laisser sur la rebord de la fenêtre. Il descendit ensuite lui chercher un verre d'eau et revint dans sa chambre où il trouva Gokudera avec un poulpe à la place de ses cheveux, Yamamoto était habillé avec un costume de sushi géant et Reborn avait réussi à éviter la cage à hamster. Tsuna s'approcha de Mukuro désormais assis sur son lit et qui semblait passablement délirer à cause de la fièvre:

_Kufufu, marche **Blus** mes illusions, les ananas vaincront, Kyoya à une jolie paires de **besses**, Veux me taper le petit boss...Qui à mit du chocolat sur les **burs **? C'est con sa va fondre...

_Mukuro-san, tu voudrais pas rendre la place à Chrome ? Demanda gentiment le gardien du ciel qui espérait que Mukuro délirait vraiment quand il disait qu'il voulait se taper le petit boss, en l'occurrence, lui.

_J'aurais de la soupe si je le fais ? Demanda presque sérieusement l'italien avant de tousser.

_Euh oui, je vais demander à ma mère de t'en faire. Répondit le Juudaime pris au dépourvus.

_Pourquoi de la soupe ? Demanda Yamamoto au gardien de la tempête qui avait un peu de mal à marcher avec son costume.

_Qu'est ce que j'en sais moi ? Aide moi plutôt à virer ce poulpe de mes cheveux.

_Cool, Atchoum ! Dit le gardien de la brume.

Mukuro disparut pour rendre sa place à Chrome faisant disparaître le poulpe et le costume de sushis géant. Elle avala tout de suite quelques comprimés et promit de faire en sorte que Mukuro ne tombe plus malade.

_Au faite, tiens. Tsuna tendit un thermos à sa gardienne qui s'apprêtait à partir.

_C'est quoi ?

_De la soupe, je sais pas pourquoi il en voulait.

Chrome haussa les épaules, elle aussi ignorait se soudain intérêt pour la soupe. Elle demanderait à Mukuro-sama plus tard. En chemin, elle ne put s'empêcher de faire la moral à son sauveur en trouvant la façon dont il était tombé malade.

__Je veux pas être méchante mais cela vous apprendra à espionner Boss toute la nuit quand il fait froid et qu'il commence à pleuvoir._

_

* * *

_

Voila ! Merci d'avoir lu mon petit délire, j'écrirais plus quand je serais malade ^^. Laissez quand même des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir. See you again.


End file.
